


Flashlight

by sicaminion (blossomsberry)



Series: Effervescent [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomsberry/pseuds/sicaminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People thinks Ryouta is perfect. Daiki knows he is not.<br/>(or in which Kise is deaf but Aomine loves him the same anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N :: mention of disability. might have contained sensitive issue, so

_—_

 

_Everyone who sees Kise Ryouta at the first glance would think he is perfect. Given one or two hours of hearing what people know of him and anyone would have concluded that the blond has everything a teenage could ever dream of. He has good looks and he’s been into modelling ever since kid and his two older sisters are models too. Kise Ryouta is also a genius, a prodigy who’s famous with his cunning ability to perform perfect copy out of anything he put an interest to. And to top it all, he comes from a respectable family background._

_People thinks Ryouta is perfect but Daiki knows he is not._

 

—

 

“Is Aomine Daiki here?”

 

Daiki looks up to see a raven haired guy standing at the doorway. He recognizes him immediately as one of Ryouta’s classmates. He approaches him. “What is it?” He asks.

 

“You’re Aomine Daiki?” The guy sweeps a look at him. Daiki nods. “I’m Kise Ryouta’s friend,” he says. “He asked me to tell you to meet him at the dance studio.”

 

“He did? Oh okay, alright. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” The guy replies with a friendly smile—he still didn’t know his name—and leaves after that.

 

Daiki has quickly gathered all his stuffs and put them in his bag soon after and go to the said studio. Daiki doesn’t bother to knock on the door when he arrived and just walks in the soundproof room. The speakers installed inside are booming some pop song Daiki couldn’t put a name on and standing still in the center of the room is Ryouta with his eyes closed off.

 

Daiki stands, leaning on the wall as he watching the blond with his arms folded in front of his chest. He watches Ryouta’s reflection on the wall-lengths mirror ahead and notices small movements he did. At first they’re just small, almost unnoticeable tapping on the floor, and then his head also started to move at the music beat. Daiki astonishingly watches as gradually Ryouta starts to dance to the song. A side step to the left, sweeping his right feet in half circle, some quick hand movements, and then he turns around making a 180, stops, opens his eyes and sees him. Honey brown eyes meet Navy. Ryouta startled and then blushes.

 

Daiki tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at him. He flicks his hand, gesturing him to continue but Ryouta only shakes his head and chuckles. His cheeks flushed, a portion of his sweaty fringe swept aside, and Daiki feels butterflies taking flight in his stomach.

 

Ryouta walks to him with a bright, sunny grin on his face. A hand signs; **Let’s go home,** and he tugs on his wrist.

 

“Wait,” Daiki stops him before they reach the door. “We need to stop the music.” He tells him as he points to one of the speaker. Ryouta paused to watch Daiki’s lips and then widen his eyes, noticing what he’s just forgot. His mouth forms an O. “I forgot it’s still playing,” he mutters, smiling sheepishly.

 

Ryouta speaks too low it’s almost inaudible and in contrast the speakers are blaring too loud, but Daiki smiles at him. “Hey, it’s okay.” He tells him, in turns now leading the blond to where the music player placed and swiftly turns the device off. “You are dancing just now, though.” Daiki says, turning at him to make sure the other can see his lips movement when he spoke.

 

“I can feel the beats when I concentrate enough at the drumming on the floor.”

 

“Drumming?”

 

Lowering his gazes down, Ryouta is smiling as he taps on the wooden panel. “There’re vibration on the floor. Can’t Aominecchi felt it?”

 

“Hmm, no.” Daiki arches his eyebrows teasingly this time. “I’m not a genius like you, remember?”

 

The blond rolls his eyes but he’s still smiling. “Aominecchi is annoying,” he mumbles.

 

His cheeks are redder, however. So Daiki smirks. “You are just as annoying,” he says before grabbing Ryouta’s bag and slings it on his other shoulder, knowing fully it’ll make the blond frown disapprovingly at him.

 

Ryouta knows he can’t do anything about it, though.

 

“Home now?” Daiki signs.

 

Ryouta nods enthusiastically.

 

—

_At the first glance, just by the appearance, people would’ve think Kise Ryouta is the epitome of perfection and they’re wrong. He is as imperfect as others, if not more._

 

—

 

The bells ring to mark the end of PE class that day and Daiki’s eyes are immediately zoom in to search of a particular blond head. It’s one of those rare occurrence where Daiki has a joint class with another class and it’s even more rare when the said class is Ryouta’s class. The teacher had one class playing soccer in the field while the other class do hurdles. Ryouta’s class gets to do soccer last so he goes to the field. There he finds him untying his soccer shoes on the bench alone, three guys standing close by seemingly talking about something.

 

They have their backs on him so they don’t know him approaching. “Man, he seriously can’t fucking hear anything,” Daiki hears the taller one says. “Yeah. With such pretty face who’d have thought he’s a freak of nature?” The other adds and it’s followed with laughters among the trio.

 

They talk so loud and Daiki knows they intentionally did because Ryouta will stay clueless about it despite having them so close. Ryouta would still understand had they faced him when they talked but they choose to speak when he’s not looking. It’s such a dickmove and they’re all cowards and Daiki wants nothing but to beat the hell out of them all. Ryouta doesn’t deserve the mean words and the disrespectful act and the awful backstabbing. He trusts them to understand his disability, Daiki knows he actually trusts them.

 

Gritting his teeth, his fists are balled and shaking in rage and Daiki was all ready to beat the fuckers to pulp but a slightly off-key voice he’s grown to adore called him.

 

“Aominecchi!”

 

Ryouta runs at him and his sudden movement has surprised the trio. Daiki sees an identical horror realization on their faces when they see him and doesn’t miss that chance to send them a look. Fuck detention, he’ll take care of them after this.

 

“Aominecchi! Aominechhi!”

 

Daiki turns at Ryouta and his hard gazes softened. “How’s it?” He asks, shoving his still tightly balled fists in his trousers’ pockets.

**We lost.** Ryouta signs. He tries to smile but Daiki can see his usually clear eyes are watery. **I’m being a massive liability as usual.**

_No, you’re not._ Daiki wants to shout. _You fucking have more talent than everyone in this fucking place. Just because you can’t hear them when they probably shout to you… just because they’re all being assholes…_

 

“Ryouta…”

 

“Home?” He whispers as he bites his lips—a thing Daiki knows he’ll do whenever he’s upset or trying to hold back his tears.

 

Daiki can’t say no.

 

—

_People thinks Kise Ryouta lives a perfect life. But they couldn’t be more wrong than that. Kise Ryouta lives in a life where there’s nothing but silence. He lives a lonely, depressing, mute world._

 

—

 

Ryouta probably doesn’t know but the first time they met, it was in a seminar.

 

Daiki was seated behind him; has a very close look at his golden—seemingly softer than silks—locks, and a short glances at him before he seated, Daiki is baffled at _how pretty the guy’s face is._ Daiki had never seen a guy so pretty and even most girls wouldn’t looked that way without layers of make-ups. He knew. Satsuki also told him so.

 

However that thought is the only flattering impression Daiki has on him that day because for the rest of the seminar he’s pretty much hate the gorgeous boy.

 

The fucking idiot ignored his call when Daiki tried to borrow his pen (he’d forgotten to bring one), and then he also ignored him when he tries to hand the absence form. Oh, and the arrogant bastard also didn’t move his head even after he repeatedly asked nicely to move a bit when his stupidly shinny hair blocking his sight. The fucker fucking acted like he was deaf!  

 

Few days passed and Daiki hadn’t meet him again until one day he walk to the blond almost getting hit by a car.

 

Daiki had tackled him to the other side of the road and as soon as they hit the pavement—legs toppled on each others—he shouted at the dumbass at his stupid stunt of idiocy because _God damn it the car had been honking! And you fucking ignored it and instead walking leisurely on the damn road like your goddamn father owned it!_

 

He had just stared at him for a long time then glancing at their surrounding and to the swerving car and back to stare agape at him again. The idiot’s eyes had watched his mouth when he cursed at him instead of looking at his eyes and it was enough to weirded him but then the guy hurriedly opened his bag and almost like in panic searching for something. He pulled out a small portable white board and a marker, and then like they weren’t practically still sprawling on the side road, hold up a finger as if to tell him to wait and started to scribble.

 

Daiki was too dumbfounded to give any respond so he just stared. When the guy had finished his writing he showed what written on the board and bowed. Daiki read,

**I’m so sorry. I can’t hear. I’m deaf.**

**I don’t know the car is honking at me.**

 

Daiki was suddenly too stunned to do anything. The guy hastily scribbled again.

**Thank you for saving me!!! I’m so sorry and thank you!!!**

 

He put up his hands and bowed at him again and again and even helped him to stand. He had turned to also bow at the car’s driver and to everyone crowded around them. Meanwhile Daiki seemingly lost his ability to speak until the blond headed away and left him with his cheeks red in embarrassment and his honey orbs suspiciously teary.

 

Daiki had never felt so guilty with himself before.

 

 

 

“Hey, you remember when we first met?”

 

Ryouta looks up from his plate of chocolate mousse. His cheeks bloated with the cakes he hasn’t swallowed when he nods.

 

Ryouta tilts his head, **why?**

 

“Did you cry back then? After you left?”

 

“...yes,” Ryouta says, it sounded almost like a whisper. He refuses to look at his eyes and pouts as he continues. “I almost get hit by a car after all. I could’ve been dead if it’s not thanks to a stranger.”

 

Suddenly the thought of a bloody Ryouta lying on the floor makes something in his chest knotted tight.

 

Daiki frowns. He reaches to make the other look at him again by tipping his chin. “I knocked you on the pavement,” he says lightly. “I’m glad I did that.”

 

Ryouta brightens and the smile adorning his face successfully set him breathless.

 

“I’m glad too.”

 

—

_Kise Ryouta is more than just his looks. He is more than just his flaw._

 

—

 

“Aominecchi I have additional class later so I will be taking longer. Aominecchi can go home first.” Ryouta tells him when they parted in the locker room.

 

“It’s ok I’ll wait and then we go to your house after school. You promised to buy me milkshake after I beat you in Halo.”

 

Ryouta snickers and waves him off.

 

Daiki has wanted to walk him to his class but he has things in administration to fetch first that morning so they waved each other goodbyes.

 

A petite girl whose locker is in line with him—and has been standing there listening to them for awhile—turns with widened eyes at him. “Whoa, I don’t know he can speak.” She says, a tone of genuine surprise in her voice.

 

Daiki frowns though, and replies, “he isn’t mute.” He puts up his usual stoic face to look unfazed and even appear bored while the truth is Daiki feels irritated inside. What’s wrong with all these people seriously.

 

Probably sensing the hostility in his answer the girl stutters when she talks. “B-but I thought people that— you know, can’t hear sounds is also can’t talk? I watched this one program at tv before so,” she looks up at him hesitantly.

 

“They all can but unlike him they chose not to. It’s supposed to be hard and probably also weird since they can’t even hear their own voices when they speak so maybe they rather not. Ryouta is different.” Daiki says, his grip that holding on his phone tightens. Thumb subtly, unconsciously, brushed gently on the matching case they bought at last year’s summer fair. “He’s stubborn and doesn’t know how to give up.” He adds.

 

And it’s true. When Ryouta sets his mind on something he’ll never back off until he gets it. He’s always been like that.

 

About the particular matter Daiki knows from the blond’s mother that ever since the accident that made him lost his hearing ability years ago, Ryouta was at first refused to talk. He’d shut himself from any ways of conversation and it’s only latter after long depressing and heartbreaking phase of time that Ryouta accepted when people write him words they wanted to say without broke down crying. It had taken even longer after that but Ryouta’s spirit had slowly builded up once again thanks to the support from his loved ones. Then one day the golden boy—who has always known as a genius—talked. Like really talking verbally. He can’t hear his voice so some of his pronunciations and tones are off but he keep practicing by himself and he surprised everyone around him. After that there was another break through and it wasn’t long before Ryouta suddenly, out of the blue, told everyone he’s been learning how to lips-reading.

 

All his life, and for so long as Daiki knows him, Ryouta is a person with admirably strong wills. He has surprised and awed many people with his determination to be no less normal than other. He’s someone that full with ambition, competitive by nature, fill with spirits, —a force that couldn’t be reckon with. He is more than just a guy with pretty face and charming smile, he is more than just someone with disability and Daiki wants everyone to know that .

 

Unknown to him the girl has keenly watched his expression when Daiki busy with his thoughts. “You seem fond of him,” she comments.

 

Daiki blinks. “Huh?” He stares at the girl, frowning. “Well, he’s my friend.”

 

The girl smiles at his reply and she looks like she knows something else.

 

—

_For someone with a silent world, he is so full of life. No one will guess otherwise._

 

—

 

“Woooohh!!!! So beautiful!!” Ryouta grins widely. His golden lock swept by the wind and his eyes gleaming with chidlike excitements.

 

Daiki snorts when he starts jumping on the spot and rolls his eyes. “Hey stop it, else you could fall like that.” He tells him and signs at the same time, afraid the reckless blond is too impatient to read his lips.

**Let’s jump!** Ryouta signs with a maniac grin adorning his face.

 

“I just told you to beware of falling moron!” He snaps.

 

Ryouta pouts. Imaginary puppy ears dropping down. “Aominecchi,”

 

“No. We won’t jump off the boulder.”

**Oh,** Ryouta tilts his head and mouthed an O. **Aominecchi afraid of heights?**

 

“No!” Daiki flicks the other’s forehead. “Don’t be silly it’s not like that. If we jump we’ll fall in the water and we’ll get wet and if we get wet we’ll get cold and if we get cold we couldn’t go to the festival at night.” He tries to reason. Oh seriously, if only Satsuki heard him be the voice of reasons like this she’ll cracked up so bad.

 

Daiki shakes the thought and turns to see Ryouta but to his panic the blond has stand up tall on top of the uneven surface of the huge boulder facing the sea below. He has this retarded smile Daiki both fond and scared of at the same time.

 

“Ryouta, what the hell—”

 

There’re glints on those honey irises.

 

“Ryouta, no.” He sternly glares.

 

Ryouta has a sly, playful smile on his face. “Aominecchi, just this once.”

 

“No.” He gulps.

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun~”

 

“I swear I’m going to punch you after this Ry—” He jumps. “Fuck!” —and Daiki in reflex, follows.

 

 

 

It’s fucking cold and the winds make it worst. Daiki’s t-shirt clings onto his skin like a second layer and he has a mind to discard the wet fabric but the shaking blond clinging on his neck distracts him.

 

Kise is laughing.

 

“Oh my god,” he wheezes. “It was awesome.”

 

“No it’s not dumbass.” Daiki mutters, burying half his face in Ryouta’s wet, dripping locks.

 

“Aominecchi’s jumping expression is priceless,” his whole body vibrating with the force of his laughs. “Aaah, so much fun I’m so happy!!” He shouts.

 

Daiki pulls back to see him. Ryouta has wrapped his legs around Daiki’s waist though Daiki doesn’t feel his weight due to the water surrounding them up to around his midriff. Hands holding on Daiki’s neck; Ryouta tilts up his head to the back, baring his pale throat open, and closes his eyes. His lips stretch into a huge smile. Ryouta bathes on the sun.

 

“Nee, Aominecchi despite what people might have think of me, right here, in this moment everything is perfect.” He tells him with a genuine smile on his face and twinkles in his eyes.

 

Daiki has never seen someone so full of life.

 

—

_And he loves him._

 

—


	2. Stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take me for who I am so I can laugh with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((contained some physical disability so maybe it's sensitive issues)))

  


  


  


  


* * *

  


**"If I told you I was deaf would you turn away**

**Or would I read your lips that tell me its ok"**

  


* * *

  


  


The first time Ryouta met Aomine Daiki, his life was saved.

  


Ryouta still remembered that day. He had caught his classmate talking about him; a classmate he thought was supposed to be supportive of him. They huddled nearby his desk and while Kise couldn't hear what they were talking about he could read their lips.

  


Ryouta was hurting by their words so he bolted out—not that anyone noticed _he_  had noticed, anyway—he was upset and he didn't give any awareness of his surroundings. The next thing he knew was suddenly, seemingly out of the blue, someone pushed him off and he was pressed down to the pavement. A guy—someone from his school he supposed—shook his shoulder and started to shout in anger at him—or that was what he thought anyway; he was  _shouting in anger—_ judging from the drumming veins marring his forehead and the way the guy frowned at him.

  


Ryouta had a hard time understanding what the guy said at him. His heart still thumping madly in shock caused by the sudden force out of nowhere. He was oblivious at the situation and here's the case; Ryouta's lips-reading ability was completely affected when his mind was in jumbled and he was feeling distressed. Still, he tried his best to focus.

_  
_

_  
_

  
_[The car————horning————ignored] —_ he read the few words he could caught.

  


  


Ryouta gasped, realizing the situation. He turned to look at the road and found a car swerved to a side, the driver side window rolled down and an angry guy glaring at him. Ryouta looked around and found people surrounding them and then he looked at the guy again, realized now that the stranger had just saving him from near accident. He was a angry. He read the guy's lips.  _He must didn't know he was deaf and thought he was being reckless,_ Ryouta thought to himself.

  


Ryouta was mortified. He was ashamed of his ignorance and how slow he read the situation. He bit his lips and swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat. Taking out the small whiteboard and a marker he'd always brought with him Kise began to write hastily.

**  
**

**  
**

  
**I'm so sorry. I can't hear. I'm deaf.**   


**  
**

**I don't know the car is horning at me.**

**  
**

**Thank you for saving me!!! I'm so sorry and thank you!**

  


  


Ryouta shoved the board at the guy so he could read and after he did, he looked stunned. He probably wasn't expecting that. Ryouta bowed his head, he wanted to say sorry but his throat clogged up like it always did when he wasn't calm enough. Ryouta can still force the words out but he knew they wouldn't come in complete sentence, it would be off key and he would only look even more like a freak.  _God, he was going to cry._  


  


Ryouta stood up first and helped the guy to did so. After that, he bowed like crazy to the people around and hurriedly left them.

  


  


Ryouta of course, couldn't forget the face of the guy who saved him after that.

  


  


* * *

  


**"Would you understand if I start to use my hands**

**And tell you how I feel"**

  


* * *

  


  


Ryouta remembered the guy's face. For some reason unknown to him he kept some details of him. Like how his hair colored dark in navy blue, his eyes; cobalt blue orbs, sharp and narrowed, and his skin was tanned like he spent lot of times outdoor. He had typical built that informed Ryouta the guy most likely played sport. That being assumed, if he did spend lot of his times under the sun could it be that the sport he played was those that played outdoor? Maybe Tennis? Soccer? Could he be from the athletic club?

  


It was weird, but Ryouta actually spent the break between classes to gaze down the field hoping he would see the guy again. He didn't think much of his apparent interest of the stranger, part of him thought maybe it was because he wanted to properly thank the guy for saving him from near death. Meanwhile, another part of him thought maybe it's all because there was this magnetic attraction he felt towards the said stranger.

_  
_

  
_Now, wouldn't that be romantic? R_ youta smiled at his silly thought.

  


He was too caught up with his thoughts when something hard suddenly hit the back of his head. He yelped. _That hurt!_ —and turned around to see who's the culprit and found  _him._  The guy with tan skin, dark blue hair, and eyes colored like the deep ocean.

  


Ryouta stared.

  


"Oh shit, sorry! You okay?" The guy asked him.

  


Ryouta understand what he was saying, he should say he was fine, right? He should talk. Tell him he was okay. _Come one talk!_  


  


Ryouta nodded.

  


"Okay, uh—" He saw the guy opened his mouth and closed it few times. He looked kind of nervous. "Uh, I have to go back so," the guy flailed his arm, "can you pass me the ball?"

_  
_

  
_Ball?_  Ryouta looked down and found a basketball. Oh, so that was what hit him. He took the ball and throw it to the guy.

  


After gotten his ball the guy hadn't immediately leave to Ryouta's surprise. He stared at him curiously instead.  


  


"You heard me just now," he stated although it had sounded more like a question.

_  
_

  
_Oh_ , __Ryouta blinked, _he didn't know._  


  


Ryouta touched his lips, tapping on them and then pointed at the guy.  **I read your lips.**  


  


For a moment Ryouta was afraid the guy wouldn't understand, that the bluenette would look weirdly at him. But, again, the guy surprised him by the look of awe on his face. "You can do that?" He instead asked, looking genuinely amazed at him.

  


Ryouta smiled, he nodded. 

  


There was a pause between them before the guy hesitantly talked again. "Hey, about before—you know, when I pushed you..."

  


Eyes widened, Ryouta remembered he planned to say his thanks properly to the guy if he ever meet him again. He bowed his head and signed again as he still had no confident to speak

**  
**

  
**Thank you for helping me.** He stared earnestly at the guy, hoping he could convey his message.

  


The guy didn't even blink before he replied, "you're welcome."

_  
_

  
_He understands!_ Ryouta felt like jumping. 

  


It was just small thing but for Ryouta who's already disadvantaged a lot by his nonexistent hearing sense, it meant the world.

  


  


  


* * *

  


  
**"If I tried to speak and the words weren’t complete**   


**Would you smile and think less of me"**

  


* * *

  


  


  


They met again few times after that and every times their eyes found each other's Ryouta would offer a smile and the guy would nod and even smiled back at him now and then. For quite some time now Ryouta can't take his eyes away of the other. Whenever his eyes got a glimpse of dark blue hair and tan skin Ryouta's entire concentration would shifted and he would get awfully distracted. He didn't understand what was it that attracted him to the other's presence but Ryouta could say he was close to frustration now that weeks have passed and he still didn't even know what the bluenette's name was. 

  


An opportunity came one day in the form of joint PE class. 

  


Ryouta didn't know the class that was to be paired with his was the guy's at first, it was only when he met the guy in the changing room that Ryouta realized.

  


It was him that approach Ryouta first.

  


He had a pleasant smile tugging on his lips. "So you are from class A," Ryouta nodded when he heard him mused. "Hmm you must be smart then." He said.

  


Blushing, Ryouta waved his hand. "Last," he retorted.

  


"I'm sorry?"

  


Honey brown eyes staring stunned. _Did he just said...?_ _Oh._  


  


He'd tried to talk but the words weren't complete. Ryouta looked up to see bluenette's face, embracing himself to find disparaging look on the other's face.

  


He found none.

  


"I— " he tried to speak and it was difficult. It'd been always difficult trying to spell something he couldn't heard of. All Ryouta have was old time memories he'd been stubbornly clinging to, of how a word would sounded like and how that word would tasted with his tongue when he produced it. The somehow gentle look the bluenette gave on him, though, encourage him to continue.

  


"Not s-smart," he says. "Was last in class."

_  
_

  
_Were they turned out choppy?_ Ryouta didn't know. When the guy patted his head though Ryouta smiled gratefully. Either way he didn't think less of him.

  


  


* * *

  


  
**"If I began to stare would you realise**   


**How much I need to see and listen with my eyes"**

  


* * *

  


  


"Name?" Ryouta tilted his head, finally asked the question.

  


The bluenette stretched his arms to the left and right before he answered, they were instructed to do some warming up by themselves. "It's Aomine Daiki." He said. Ryouta watched him when he said his name but frowned when he didn't think he'd gotten it right.

  


"Uh, write?" _Can you write them._  He requested.

  


The bluenette—he really didn't get the first part, but the last of it;  _was it Taki? Was it what he just said?_ —he glanced at him and swiftly took his hand, his palm turned upwards. Using his forefinger the guy began to write his name on his palm.

  


The sight of a blunt, thicker and tan finger—a very contrast of his own pale digits, moving to draw letters like it was dancing on his palm, was somehow enchanting. It gave him the same lulling sensation like when his mom or sisters ran their hands through his hair. Ryouta at last remembered to snap out of it and focus on every letters the guy had drawn.  


  


A-O-M-I-N-E; He wrote, and then after that the other ran his thumb across his palm as if erasing the invisible letters there. Ryouta giggled at the little ticklish sensation. Then Aomine wrote again. D-A-I-K-I. Ryouta stared at those cobalt orbs straight and voiced what he'd gathered for him to hear. "Aomine Daiki?" He tilted his head.

  


A boyish grin adorning his face and then he—Aomine Daiki—rose his thumb. He knew it was a universal sign of  _Ok!_  so Ryouta beamed.

  


"I already know yours though," Aomine Daiki said while in the middle of stretching his neck buy holding it to a side. Ryouta stared at him intensely. Blinking when he missed the words.  **What?**  


  


There was those gentle and understanding looks in the way he gazed at him again, Ryouta watched. Facing him entirely he repeated, "I said, I already know yours."

  


Honey eyes widened.  **How?**  


  


"I asked a friend," Aomine Daiki said. "So can I call you _Kise_?"

  


"Okay." Ryouta put his thumb up. "Aominecchi," he added.

  


"— _cchi?"_  


  


"Aomine _cchi_ ," Ryouta repeated again, then eyes widened—hoping, he asked. "Can I?"

  


"Hm, okay." The bluenette shrugged an then continued on his stretching again. Ryouta started to begin his but inside his head he chanted the name happily.

_  
_

_  
_

_Aominecchi. Aominecchi. Aominecchi. Aominecchi. Aominecchi._

  


  


* * *

  


**"Take me for who I am so I can laugh with you."**

**  
**

* * *

****  


**  
**

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :: i'm checking my notes and Oh, i don't even remember i have written a 2nd part.  
> lols XD  
> according to my note the poem is credit to Colin Thomson.  
> (correct me if im wrong.)


	3. I get the feeling I knew the moment I first saw you

* * *

 

 

 _It’s just something that I feel_ _  
_ _It feels like I’m slowly filling up_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daiki is normally a pretty reserved person.  Although he isn't an antisocial, he prefers silent than noisy, meaningless chatter. That being said though, he has no problem with talkative people. He has always been in the top wheel of social hierarchy ever since grade school, so being surrounded by people isn't something strange for him, even when he grown up to be stoic and talk only  a little.

 

Still, being surrounded by the Kises feels like nothing he's ever been before.

  


“Oh! so you are _Aominecchi_ , such handsome young man,” a tall woman, with look so identical with a certain blond friend of him gushes at Daiki, as he stands awkwardly by the entrance.

 

“Uh… nice to meet you ma’am,” he hesitantly greets her. Daiki is pretty startled when the woman came up and the first thing he thought of is; _'so this is how Kise will look if he's a woman’—_ which is a pretty uncorrelated matter to think at such time.

 

“Come, come! I'm sorry I couldn't open the door soon enough, I'm currently making strawberry shortcake~ it's your favorite, isn't it? Also I don’t know you are actually so tall Aomine-kun, although of course for a basketball player it must be pretty normal to have good body proportion. Oh, Are you hungry Aomine-kun? I can quickly make spaghetti if you want?”

 

Daiki is being caught in a whiplash when this woman—Kise’s mother, right?—barraged him with question. “Uh, um, no it’s okay. I’m good,” he can only stares confusedly as he answers the last question he catches as Kise’s mother leads him to a spacious living room. He sees her smiles at him, and again, it's a look Daiki has seen so many times at school. The similarity is uncanny, like if Kise’s mother to get herself dressed in what young adults wear nowadays—maybe also style her hair a bit, she would passed up as Kise’s older sister who's currently in college, and Daiki is sure no one would know any better.

 

“Um, how do you know that I play basketball ma’am?” he asks her curiously.

 

“Ryou-chan told me,” she tells him. “Actually, that silly boy can't stop telling everyone who'll listen about every little facts he know of the super awesome _Aominecchi_!” She laughs and shakes her head. “That's why, you see, I'm really excited to finally meet you.”

 

Daiki can tell his cheeks are red right now, the only good thing is his darker complexion makes it more harder to spot the blush unless you know how to look.

 

Kise chooses that moment to show up. A smile on his face as he marches, slightly hoping down the stairs. “Hi!” the blonde happily greets. Daiki smiles slightly at Kise’s high spirit. He has promised the other to come on weekend, and in exchange Kise will visit his house next Sunday.

 

“My room!” **Let's go to my room** , Kise says as he grabs his hand and pulling him to follow. But before Kise could pull him up the stairs, Kise’s mom stop the latter with a hand on his shoulder. She makes a complicated-looking hand signs that Kise replied with a thumb up and a happy grin.

 

Daiki could see the way Kise’s mom look at Kise with pure, unconditional adoration and love. A simple thing but it is enough to make even Daiki feels the warmth inside.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Just a feeling, I get the feeling_ _  
_ _I knew the moment I first saw you_

 

 

* * *

 

They have been playing game console for hours. The delicious shortcake Kise’s mom had brought has been fully finished, along with some crackers and cookies—Daiki has actually never eaten that many sweet goodness in such short span of time before—and it's now near time for dinner.

 

Speaking of playing game, Daiki heard somewhere that there are two things that make you aware of someone's true personality—one, when you go travelling with that person, and two, when you play console with them. Well, if it's true than playing with Kise makes Daiki realized how competitive the blonde actually is.

 

Daiki thinks Kise is actually good at playing, it's just that Daiki has more experience and has been playing consoles since grade school (Ryouta told him he only started this year) that's why Kise can't win against him and he can be so adamant to. Unfortunately for him, Daiki is very competitive by nature too and seeing Kise all worked up motivated him even further to show off in front of the other. It's all resulted in a pouting Kise though.

 

Daiki doesn't know what to think of a pouting Kise.

 

(Daiki wants to say that he looks so adorable when making that face but it is weird to correlate your _male_ friend with such word, right?)

 

“Again,” **let's play again,** Kise says.

 

Daiki chuckles at that, actually amused at rare display of Kise being sulky. He ruffles the latter hair before he lays on his back on the carpeted floor. Crossing his arms behind his head Daiki looks up at the roof. Kise's bedroom is definitely decorated after space theme. There are collection of space ship models and airplane toys store in one of his display shelves, planets made of styrofoam hanging by threads from the lamp and lastly, his roof. There are stars constellation put up there and it's actually a pretty cool sight.

 

Daiki has been roaming his eyes on all of it when he feels a tug on his shirt. He glances to looks at Kise.

 

“Aominecchi wanna watch?” Kise tilts his head.

 

Daiki raises his eyebrows. Sometimes Kise talked in full sentence, sometimes he didn't, and while it's not bothering Daiki at all, he is still trying to get use to it and to actually learn to be better (and faster) at understanding Kise. “Watch?” He asks, writing a question mark in the air using his finger.

 

It's one of the simple hand-signs Daiki has quickly learned from Kise. An imaginative question mark written in the air means a question being asked. While Kise can do lip reading, he's completely oblivious to people's tones (of course) that’s where the sign is needed. Kise himself prefer to speak when he could but Kise sometimes forget to lilt his tone at the end of the sentence, that's why he adapts a head-tilting gesture to show if he's confused or curious of something.

 

“The stars can glow,” Kise points at the constellation wallpaper on his roof. _Oh?_ Daiki sits up. _Does Kise is saying that the wallpaper can like, glowing in the dark or something?_

 

Daiki nods at Kise, in which Kise grins in return.

 

The blond raises up and walks to the light switch near the door. He flicks it and soon the room becomes dark. Daiki glances up and yes, he can see the wallpaper that being put up on the entire roof glow in the darkness. Every stroke of thin lines that connects little tiny dots of light glimmer to show a shape being formed. It's a breathtaking view, like looking at a real starry night sky.

 

“Whoa,” Daiki turns to find Kise looks expectantly at him and he raises his thumbs up. “It's really cool, Kise,” he tells the other.

 

Then Kise smiles at him, and if it's possible Daiki thinks his friend’s smile looks way even more breathtaking than the sight above them.

 

(Again Daiki questions himself if it's okay to correlate your male friend with such word.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

_A feel of something,_

_tugging at me strongly_

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them scatter downstairs when Kise’s mom called them for dinner. Daiki follows Kise to the kitchen, which actually an open area connected to the pool and small garden at Kise’s backyard. It's separated only by a tall glass sliding door, decorated in a simple minimalist style but still with warm homey feelings within, it is showed in the way family pictures could be find hanging on the wall here and there. Daiki has actually stopped to see better at one of the photographs of toddler Kise playing in the sand box, smear of chocolate on his cheeks and chin.

 

“Mom, I heard Ryou-chan brought his friend toda– _oh_ !” Daiki turns around to see a—surprise—another female version of Kise, this time one that looks _really_ like she could be a college student. So Kise really has older sister apparently.

 

“Hello,” the girl greets cheekily. She waves her hand in a playful manner, a bright smile on her face, the kind that seems to make people dazzled so easily. _Yup,_ Daiki thoughts, definitely one of the Kises. “ _Aominecchi,_ isn't it?” she asks.

 

The teenager raises an eyebrow, silently questioned the other if Kise has introduced him to every members in this family with _that_ nickname. The girl actually understands and she smiles even wider before telling him, “yeah, Ryou-chan keep telling everyone that'll listen he made friend with this super awesome person named _Aominecchi_ , so…” she throws a conspiring looks at him.

 

Daiki actually smiles back at that. It's weird but the thought of Kise excitedly telling his family about him, even if it was using such childish nickname, caused this weird fluttering sensation deep inside him. Daiki has been very out of character today, he isn't normally behave like this—smiling so easily, getting excited in random moments—but maybe it’s not such a bad thing though. Maybe the Kises just have such effect on people.

 

“My name is Aomine Daiki, nice to see you _ane-san_ ,” he bows down respectfully.

 

“Oh no! No, no, no, no!” Kise's sister makes a X sign and shakes her head. “No need to be so formal Aomine-kun, just call me Reta.”

 

“Um, but… you are older—”

 

“Just by 3 years though,” another female voice joins in. Daiki turns to find an older—older than Kise’s sister judging by her formal working attire, _Whoa, Kise actually has two sisters?_ —is the thought that Daiki has the moment he saw her. And _damn,_ gorgeousness runs thickly in the family. Different than Reta-san who has her long wavy blonde hair running down freely on her back, and wearing simple cotton t-shirt and jeans, the oldest one has her hair (also blonde) braided on top of her head neatly. Her clothes also clearly showed that she has just come back from work, or something like that.

 

“My name's Ryouka, nice to meet you.” Kise's oldest sister nods and smiles at him.

 

“Likewise,” Daiki replies politely as he can.

 

“Ryouka too will prefer you to call her by her name, Aomine-kun,” Reta-san says.

 

“Uh… but–”

 

“This family is more… American style, you know,” Ryouka chimes in. “It's weird I know, but we Kises don't really run the usual formalities.” she shrugs.

 

“Hmm, I wonder if it's actually daddy and mommy’s fault?” Kise’s mom suddenly appears from his behind. Kise is with her, having previously leaving Daiki to look at the framed photographs alone. At Daiki’s confused look Kise’s mother explains. “I'm the one who's only half Japanese, but my husband is the one who spent most of his past years overseas. In fact, the first time we met wasn't even in Japan.” She smiles, remembering the little fact. “So none of us are really adapt to the traditional way.” she continues.

 

Reta is explaining what they've been talking about to Kise using hand signs. The movements quick and complicated. Seems like everyone in this house fluent in hand signs, as Daiki has expected. Kise chuckles after his sister finished, he looks at his mom and playfully pokes on her shoulder. “Yup mom, it is your fault we are this way,” he teased.

 

“Well, seeing that I can't even make a simple _Onigiri_ then I won't even try to deny it guys.” Kise’s mom says in equal joking manner while signing everything at the same time. They all laugh hearing that and Daiki can tell there's this easy sense of warmth, typical family feelings surrounding them all at that moment.

 

So this is how being in a happy big family feels like, Daiki muses. He is an only child at home, and he only has his father with him since his mother has passed away few years ago after been chronically ill for so long. Daiki’s father is a Police Investigator and he's getting himself promoted at his work place thus nowadays he's became even more busy and rarely at home, _so…_

  


“Today let's eat in the living room, mom.” Ryouka tells the oldest Kise, and like Reta she talks while she signs simultaneously. Later that day, Kise tells him it's because they're talking in group and it's harder for Kise to watch every lips movement of everyone, so talking _and_ signing is a better way for him to understand everything being said at the same time. ( _“My family always been considerate at me, they want me to not getting left out in every ways possible,” Kise told him fondly as he thought about his precious family._ )

 

“We can watch film while eating, it'll be more fun.”

 

Kise's mom agrees to the idea and together they help each other moving the dinner she has cooked to the living room.

 

When Kise comes back to the kitchen wanting to bring the platters and silverwares Daiki beats him to it. Kise pouts but Daiki pinches on his cheek and whisper at him in conspiring tones. “Don't tell your sisters but they are intimidating,” he says. “And they look at me like I have to make them approved of me or something.”

 

Kise pinches Daiki's cheek back. (They must looked rather silly, pinching each other like little kids in brawl.)

 

“Silly Aominecchi,” Kise says. “You are awesome. They already did.”

 

Daiki smiles the widest at that.

 

* * *

 

 

_I'm just grateful_

_I finally found the one piece of the puzzle_

 

 

* * *

 

 

They all eat dinner while the tv turns on playing rerun of some k-drama Daiki doesn't know anything about but the Kises have watched before. Despite the initial idea of eating while watching film together, they spends most of it talking amongst each other.

 

Daiki now knows that Ryouka and Reta are 3 years difference in age, while Reta and Ryouta are also 3 years separated.

 

“Whenever people saw our baby pictures they can't tell the three of us apart,” Reta says. “When we are toddlers, Reta and I have boyish haircut and at those pictures, people will think that we are all twins.” Ryouka adds. Haven't seen those said pictures but seeing them sitting together _now_ , Daiki easily believes it one hundred percent.

 

Also, it's confirmed that Reta is currently in college. She's actually going to all-female academy in Kyoto, and right now currently visiting home for few weeks before the new semester start again and she has to go back to her dormitory. Ryouka in other hand is already working. “I work in an entertainment agency so even if it was Sunday I could still get myself a sudden call from work,” she tells him.

 

“Speaking of it, does Eri-chan still work as hairstylist?” Kise who's sitting beside him asks.

 

“Eri? Yes I think,” Ryouka nods.

 

“Oh right! let's watch some old videos from when we auditioning!” Reta suggest suddenly. Raising up she gets to the tall shelf beside the large plasma tv.

 

Daiki thinks he heard it wrong so he asks to confirm. “Auditioning?”

 

“Yes, we all used to model back then,” Kise’s mom answers from where she sits.

 

“We as in…?”

 

“All four of us,” Ryouka smiles at him and wiggles her shaped eyebrows in a way like… — _wait,_

 

“Kise too??” Daiki’s eyes widened, turning to look at Kise he finds the latter intensely staring down at his feet as if avoiding his eyes. His neck slightly red though, so he must be blushing.

 

_But modelling, like, really?_

 

Reta plops down at the space beside her mother, a remote in her hand. Daiki expectantly focusing on the tv, now displaying a white studio room and a girl he lately recognized as the teenager Ryouka standing confidently. She was probably just turning 15 there and looking like a splitting image of Reta. The only difference is her eyes color, whereas Reta’s are dark brown almost black, Ryouka has the same eye color as her mom’s and Kise’s. Daiki watches as Ryouka introduced herself and then turning around in her stand, she then walks down the path that had prepared by the staff and doing some various things like answering questions and even face-mimicked something—or someone. Daiki can't really catch up with what's happening at the video.

 

After Ryouka, Reta’s cut follows and everything had proceeded almost the same, except one part when Reta twirled in heels and almost fell down the step, though she successfully covered the falling mistake, they all still laugh at that small bits. Ryouka and Reta playful jabs at each other’s mistakes make things even funnier.

 

The third video cut starts and there appears a younger version of the current Kise—probably only a 12 years old then, with slightly longer hair, and thinner built. His cheeks hadn't lost its baby fat and his eyes just as wide and sparkly but with his long lashes and chubby cheeks, Kise looked like a tomboyish girl. Daiki feels a corner of his lips tugged upwards.

 

He can't take his eyes away from the screen.

 

“My name is Kise Ryouta, 12 years old.” Kise on the screen introduced himself loud and clear. His voice squeaky and hadn't reach its smooth, velvety tones it'll become 6 years later.

 

Kise’s audition also went similar with his sisters’ but at the last part the judges asked him to show a small talent he has and to Daiki’s surprise Kise began to sing. His voice was so _good._ Daiki can tell he had talent for it, if not at least a small passion. Daiki glances at the blond beside him, expecting the blonde to smile smugly at him but he is stunned when he found the other staring at his younger self with a look of sadness and unveiled longings. Daiki realized what it means for Kise right there—to see his old self, talking, laughing, modelling, _singing—_ and at that moment Daiki feels like someone has gripped tightly on his heart and _squeezed_. It hurts.

 

Daiki says nothing but now instead of the screen Daiki can't take his eyes away from the real Kise. _His_ present Kise. Kise's mom and sisters probably getting aware of the change of mood, because Reta quietly mute the tv. Ryouka looks at Kise with gentle gazes, and his mother… Daiki looks long enough to know the oldest woman's eyes are getting teary.

 

“Baby, you know you can still do that with a help of Hearing Aids,” Kise's mother approaches Kise and gently speaks and signing to him. “If you want, we could–”

 

“No!” Kise cuts her.

 

Daiki has known Kise for nearly 5 months, and he's never heard him even just for once raising up his tones purposely like this before.

 

Kise's mother doesn't even flinch though, she still try to talk to Kise but Daiki could read Kise body language better now and he knows Kise is clearly upset and doesn't want her mother to continue with the topic.

 

“—or if not hearing aids maybe we could try another surgery, baby. Dad tell me that there is this–”

 

“I said NO!” Kise shouts. He raised up from his sit, still refused to lifts up his head before he left the room in distressed.

 

Daiki watches as Kise’s mother is in sorrow looking at where Kise has disappeared, Ryouka and Reta have been quiet, and for the first time Daiki feels like an intruder in this house. He still doesn't know anything at all about Kise’s past, about what had happened that caused him to completely lose his hearing ability. This family has been looked so perfect, so exuberantly happy like nothing is amiss inside, but of course it's not as perfect as what it looks from the outside. Nothing is.

 

Daiki looks up at the tv again, the muted screen shows Kise still in the middle of singing but Daiki can't hear anything now. No longer can he hear Kise’s melodious voice, everything now is so quiet and looks lonely. But despite it all, Kise on the screen is smiling at them, and something that squeezing inside Daiki now slowly releasing its painful grips. As he is seeing the past Kise smiled on the screen, Daiki quietly thinks to himself how even as perfect as Kise was back then, his smile is still not as beautiful as _his_ Kise’s smile.

 

Even as perfect as the Kise was back then, Daiki prefers _his_ Kise.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Everything took colour of you_ _  
_ _Just a feeling, if you felt it_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daiki pushes the door and it's open easily. Glad that the blond doesn't lock it, he steps inside quietly and finds Kise is laying on his bed, eyes staring at the glowing constellations above.

 

Daiki sucks at cheering people. He's never been good at emotional related stuffs. So, when he inches closer at Kise, he silently lays beside him, pillowed his head with his crossed hands behind it and without saying anything, stares at the constellations with Kise in silent. Daiki thinks if Kise wanted to tell something—anything, he would did eventually, and it must happen not because he forced him to.

 

Few minutes passed—or maybe it's only been seconds—Daiki doesn't know, when Kise sits up and looks down at him. His eyes watery and the rims around them are reddish in color.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbles lowly.

 

Daiki frowns at that, hasn't expecting it at all, “what for?” he asks.

 

“For—” Kise paused, tugging at the hem of his long sleeve quietly. “For showing you this side of me.” He says.

 

Still frowning, Daiki lifts up Kise’s chin, so the latter could look at him. “Don't be stupid.” He mutters. “Of course you can.” He tells him. “No need to feel sorry.”

 

When Kise is getting silent again, he continues. “We are friends, aren't we?” Daiki takes Kise’s right little finger and entwined it with his own. He lifts them and wiggles them in the air. He doesn't know how to sign “friends” so he makes up his own for it. He knows Kise will understand him anyway.

 

“If you want to tell me anything, tell me.” Daiki says. He speaks slowly and as articulated as he can. He knows when upset Kise has harder time trying to lip-reading.

 

Kise doesn't say anything in reply, but Daiki waits patiently for him. Kise only quietly looks down at his stretched sleeve, still, Daiki waits. And then Kise mumbles something that makes Daiki has to lean closer to catch what Kise was saying.

 

“Phone.” Kise says.

 

“Hm?” Daiki leans closer.

 

“Your phone, give me.”

 

Daiki immediately fished out his phone, unlocked it and enters the Notes application. He then gives the device to Kise’s awaiting hand.

 

Daiki patiently waits until Kise finished typing.

 

[ I wish I didn’t show you this pathetic side of me.]

 

[I wish I wasn't such a crybaby.]

 

Daiki ruffles Kise’s head after he read that. He wants Kise to know that Daiki doesn’t think less of him.

 

Kise types again. His shoulders are trembling and the small sobbing makes that painful clenching sensation Daiki has felt before comes back again.

 

Kise types and erased few times, Daiki just sit in silent while continue to gently ruffles Kise’s hair, hoping it will help to calm the blond.

 

[It’s been 3 years but I still refused to wear hearing aids. Instead I stubbornly insisted on pretending to be normal when I’m NOT by talking and even learn to read lips, it’s all because I don't want people to look down on me]

 

Kise starts to heavily sobbing.

 

[I hurt my family all because I'm afraid strangers will look at me differently if I wear them. I’m afraid of rejection. I'm more worried of strangers who I don't even know and instead hurting those who care for me in the process.]

 

[You see Aomine I’m a selfish person.]

 

He cries.

 

[If I don’t wear that thing on my ear, if I pretend I can hear what people say to me, if I can speak normally instead of hand-signing, people will think there’s nothing wrong with me unless I told them. I’m selfish, I refused to get help. I’m stubborn and only care about my appearance.]

 

[Don’t you hate me now?]

 

At that, Daiki went to hug a crying Kise in his arms. He refused to let go even when Kise’s cries getting more hysterical.

 

“Idiot,” Daiki mutters harshly. He finally let loose of his tight grip on Kise. Daiki makes sure Kise can watch him by holding his shoulder, but he still won’t let go. “Idiot,” he repeats so Kise can watch him this time.

 

 _I could never hate you_ , he wants to say—“You have to do something evil like kick a puppy for me to hate you,” he says instead.

 

 _Please don’t ever cry again,_ he also wants to say—”You have snot on you, now stop crying dummy,” is what he ended up said.

 

Kise gradually stops and Daiki is trying to help by rubbing Kise’s back soothingly. He is sucks at words and doesn’t know what correct thing to say to make Kise knows that _no,_ Daiki doesn’t think any less of him. He is in fact, admires Kise even more now that he knows whatever had happened in the past, it had been a very difficult path that Kise has been through to reach this point where he doesn’t let his disability hindering his way. The determination Kise must possess that makes him who he is today is something Daiki looked highly upon. Daiki doesn’t know if he could be as strong as Kise if only the same thing happen to him. If anything, Kise has inspired Daiki today.

 

And if Kise refused wearing hearing aids for reason he has told Daiki about, no, Daiki doesn’t think he’s selfish for it. Daiki thinks if he is in the same position as Kise he would feel the same too, actually. Adult had made it sound so simple but social rejection is a scary thing for high-schooler like them. Bullying in school is real and it’s shittier condition than any adults could ever imagine—not that Daiki will _ever_ let anyone bully Kise when he is around. _Nope_. No way in hell. Daiki vehemently promised.

 

It’s a different thing if Kise refused medical help and choose to gives up on ever trying, but Kise has actually outdone himself and the stigma that given to him right now. For that, Daiki knows his family are proud of him. Kise’s mother might just want Kise’s life to get easier but even though Kise is stubborn and choose to rely on himself, Daiki knows there’s no one more proud of what Kise has achieved more than her. He can sees it in her eyes. Kise’s sisters too.

 

Daiki doesn’t know how to convey all those feelings to Kise. All he could do is stay by Kise’s side, wait for him to cry however long he wants tonight, because after today Daiki promised to himself, he’ll only see Kise smiling that silly, dazzling smile of him. Because after all that happened, Kise deserves happiness. And Daiki wants to be another one on the list that provides it for Kise

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Just a feeling, I get the feeling_

_I knew the moment I first saw you_

_Everything took colour of you_

_Just a feeling, if you felt it_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**_-tbc._ **

 

 

[ lyrics : VIXX LR - feeling ]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to make Aomine not OOC here. In this AU Aomine turns out to think often (lols XD) and he worried and cared more and show more affection mentally in his head, but when he speak about something, I want the sentence he delivers not to sound weird and unfit to canon-Aomine. (Of course slight OOCness is unavoidable, but I hope it's still in a level that is acceptable) That's my intention, I don't know if I succeeded though. Another thing is I decided to write this story in no definite chronological order. Like, the first chapter is happened way after the 2nd chapter, and this 3rd chapter happened not long after events in the 2nd chapter :)
> 
> PS :: Also, this is a work of fiction so some things are just result of my wild imagination. I simply want some facts in the canon verse to still intact in this alternate universe. Like how Kise is a born prodigy-that's why Kise despite his physical disability is still a genius who can learn to lip-reading, hand signs, and talk (mostly) normally at the same time. Aomine is also still a basketball prodigy here, and so on.


	4. Symphony, like a love song on the radio (part 1)

 

 

 

 

* * *

  

 _I've been hearing symphonies_ _  
_ _Before all I heard was silence_

 

* * *

 

 

It was summer and their school had arranged a study excursion program for all students in the second and third year to the southern of Japan for five days-four nights. They’d mainly visit historical (supposedly educational) places but the last place would be a beach house somewhere in Okinawa, which, of course spur the students’ spirit to a high level.

 

Ryouta wasn't really paying attention to his class’ homeroom teacher explanation about the itinerary. He's feeling bummed about one of the rules—possibly one of the most important point—listed in the student's guide in his hand that their teacher had just distributed. It is said that the students were to form group consist of at least 6 to 8 people at most during the excursion—and not just they're supposed to stay during the whole trip together, they also would have work in team for an obligatory report at the end of their visitations.

 

Ryouta had no problem with report, in fact he was pretty confident he could aced it just by himself but that was not to be allowed. He _had_ to be in a group and Ryouta was bad with the whole social thing. It wasn't surprising of course. He was in his second year already but the amount of people he could call friends wasn't so many.

 

Actually, Ryouta thought despairingly, he only had one person he could confidently call friend.

 

_Wait,_

 

That one thought snapped Ryouta whole attention. He quickly re-read all the rules in the student's guide thoroughly and in relief he found that _yes,_ the group didn't have to be of students from the same class. Meaning he could be with Aominecchi! Ryouta felt the corner of his mouth tugged in a smile.

  
  


The bell rang, informing the hungry teenagers that it's finally time for lunch. Everyone in Ryouta’s class were in such high spirit and although he couldn't hear anything, Ryouta was sure the class was boisterous enough as they were noisily discussing about the whole excursion topic. He saw some of them had paper and phone ready in hand and the animated hand gestures completed with excited faces also informing the ever so perceptive teenager that plans was quickly made here and there. Which reminded him of his own.

 

Ryouta stood up from his desk—he wasn't surrounded by anyone. He was, actually, always left alone in his own device by all the others, not because they were treating him unfair but because they just can't help but being a little too careful around him. Ryouta had an inkling they were stepping on their toes whenever he was near just because they thought Ryouta was some kind of fragile, sensitive being. Which wasn't true.

 

Ryouta made to walk to his blue haired friend's class when the door opened and there stood his friend—the one and only—in all his intimidating demeanor that effectively scared lesser guys away.

 

“Hey,” Aominecchi addressed him, “Are you going somewhere?” he asked, a slight usual frown adorning his handsome face.

 

Ryouta shook his head, **no, was planning to go to your class.** He signed. Aominecchi had improved a lot and now he understood so much more of handsigns and even already can sign some more complicated sentences by himself. It was all so touching seeing the boy so determine to learn them from Ryouta’s mother and a couple of videos anytime he was visiting their home. Months after persistence and commitment and now the blue haired teenager could communicate with him in a way that set him even firmly on a special spot in Ryouta's heart. He had never had a friend like him that care _so_ much.

 

“I told you to just wait here,” Aominecchi talked and signed. “I will come and fetch you soon as the bell rang so we can go have lunch together.” He said. “The outside was too crowded, it's dangerous.”

 

Ryouta pouted at that. “I can take care of myself, Aominecchi.” He argued.

 

“I know,” Aominecchi raised a hand to gently brushed the top of his head. Ryouta instantly leaned in like a cat, he _loved_ when his hair was being caressed like that. “Doesn't mean I prefer it that way, though.” He said in final. Ryouta just sighed, giving in easily because it's one of those topics they always have once every so often and Ryouta knew by then how stubborn Aominecchi can get especially when being pressed on.

 

“Okay,” Ryouta smiled. “Now eat?” he tilted his head. Aominecchi smirked before he took his wrist in him and guided him to the familiar path leading to the school’s cafeteria. “I heard they have freshly baked cinnamon pie you like so much today.”

 

“Really?” Ryouta squeezed the other's long sweater sleeve tightly.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Yes!!” He cheered, and unheard to him Aominecchi was laughed uproariously.

 

 

* * *

 

 _Was solo singing on my own_ _  
_ _Now I can't find the key without you_

 

* * *

 

 

Talking to Aominecchi was always easy. Ryouta had never has any reasons to worried about the other taking it wrongly. Because even when they disagreed to anything, at the end of the day Ryouta knew no one understands him the way Aominecchi did.

 

That's why he didn't have any trouble bringing up the suggestion he had  wanted to make about the study excursion that was going to be held one weeks from now.

 

“ _Nee_ … Aominecchi,” he started. “About the study excursion, have you join any group yet?”

 

Aominecchi looked at him, chewing on his large bite of fried chicken he swallowed before nodding his head. “Yeah,” he replied.

 

 _Oh._ Ryouta felt a pang of disappointment and jealousy both at once. _Well that was the answer he wasn't prepare of_ , he thought. _Stupid Ryouta,_ what makes you think Aominecchi will be relying on you like you were with him? He have lot of friends unlike you. Ryouta bit his lips and hid the crestfallen expression on his face by pretending to inspect something interesting on the paper wrapper of his pie.

 

A silent moment passed between them as Aominecchi busy finishing his lunch while Ryouta was feeling absolutely mortified of himself, after realising how he had been so arrogant, getting ahead of himself in his inner planning. Not counting at all the possibility of Aominecchi wanted to be with someone else that wasn't him.

 

He was getting too depending on the latter and it was bad. Not just for him but for Aominecchi too. He didn't need a Ryouta-sized burden on his shoulders.

 

“Aominecchi… I—” Ryouta lifted his head wanted to say something he himself didn't know what exactly but then his eyes met pair of dark blue eyes and he didn't know how to continue. “I—uh, …have to go to library,” he quickly finished. “I have to leave now I'm sorry,” he rushed his words out as he stood up.

 

“Wait, now?” Aominecchi blinked. “Okay, wait I'm just going to finish this one and—”

 

“No!” Ryouta shook his head, Aominecchi in turn stare at him in confused. “Uh…” Ryouta bit his lips, _shit_ what he supposed to say now? He was just lying when he said he wanted to go to library. The truth is he was afraid he's going to cry and it'll be embarrassing and not to add, difficult to explain, if he did so in front of the unsuspecting tanned boy. That's why he needed to leave.

 

 **Lesson will be start soon, this could take long. I can go by myself, you should finish your food.** Ryouta signed instead, knowing he could lie better if he didn't have to speak out. He smiled reassuringly at the blue haired teenager before he left in rush.

 

A sniffle escaped as soon as Aominecchi wasn't in his sight anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 _Life was stringing me along_ _  
_ _Then you came and you cut me loose_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ryouta didn't feel like seeing the basketball player yet due to his guiltiness and somehow upset mood—even though he knew he didn't have rights to feel like that, _who is he really, to feel upset knowing the other had friends other than him?—_ but Ryouta knew he can't avoid said person if he came seeking for him. He didn't have any plausible reason to.

 

So when Aominecchi message to inform him he will be waiting at the gate later after school is over, Ryouta replied with a simple 'ok’. It'll be childish if he make up more reasons after the thing in the cafeteria. Ryouta sucked at lying anyway.

 

They met at the gate like Aominecchi had instructed. He had removed his sweater and only in his white shirt with his tie dangling around his neck, unknotted. Aominecchi looked like every bit of a jock and delinquent that he was. Ryouta knew, however, even though he didn't put as much of interest on his academic as he should have, the latter wasn't stupid nor he was like those mean rules-breaker kids whose objection everyday were to put the teacher's’ life in misery. He wasn't a bully either. Far from it since he befriended Ryouta in the first place.

 

Looking at his appearance there was absolute no wonder the guy was popular among other students. Girls like him, some even declared to be his devoted admirers and Ryouta aware of that, the boys in the other hand, either want to be his friend or intimidated enough to then choose to steering clear from his path. Aominecchi after all was rather short tempered and was no unfamiliar with fights and brawls. Another point that only serve to bring him on the top chains.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Ryouta jerked his shoulder in surprise when a hand shook it out of nowhere. He looked up to find Aominecchi with a concern look on his face.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“I was asking if you are okay,” He said.

 

“Oh, um… yes?” Ryouta smiled sheepishly. “I was just thinking about… stuff, so…”

 

“School stuff?” Aominecchi asked.

 

Ryouta reminded again of the upcoming study excursion and sighed forlornly. “Yeah… school stuff.” He replied.

 

No one in his class came to ask him to join in on group, and asking them was only going to be awkward. Ryouta knew his classmates already made up groups of their own and—and even though he _knew_ he could just… ask, and there was nothing wrong with that Ryouta couldn't brought himself to do so. He was afraid of rejection. For him nothing can be as heartbreaking as getting told by people that your presence was unwanted or unneeded. Maybe he would just tell his homeroom teacher that he wasn't going. He could tell his mother about it too and hopefully she would understand.

 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that when suddenly a paper was thrusted onto his face he yelped and jumped like a skittish cat. Aominecchi snickered at him.

 

“W-what— Aominecchi don't be like that!” Ryouta spluttered while his cheeks reddened at every seconds passed while Aominecchi was chuckling.

 

“That's why you shouldn't daydreaming in the middle of the day, _sunshine._ ” The latter grinned smugly.

 

“Don't call me that,” he grumbled.

 

“Why, Reika-san told me you like to be call 'sunshine’, _sunshine._ ”

 

“I was five years old!” Ryouta pushed the taller teenager as he pouted. Said guy grinned even wider though.

 

“Yes, okay I got it,” Aominecchi ruffled his hair and that simple gesture easily brought a content smile onto Ryouta’s face. He thought to himself that even if Aominecchi had lots of friends out there he shouldn't feel disappointed about it. He himself was included in that list and that alone was a blessing for the deaf teenager. The _now_ was precious for him. There will come a day when Aominecchi would go hang out with his other friends, leaving Ryouta all by himself but that's okay, he realized. As long as Aominecchi still think of him as one of his friends that was all that matter for Ryouta.

 

 

* * *

 

 _So if you want the truth,_ _  
_ _I just wanna be part of your symphony_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What is this, anyway?” Ryouta grasped at the paper and furrowed his eyebrows trying to read what's written there. It's like a form or some sort. _‘Submission Form’_ was written on top, followed by _‘Study Excursion Group : Summer 28th’_. Ryouta’s eyes widened as he saw his name was there.

 

He gave the other a perplexed look. The blue haired teenager began to walk in which he followed along. He faced Ryouta and shrugged, “I forgot asking your signature at lunch. Akashi is going to chew me about this, _damn_.”

 

“Who is Akashi?” He tilted his head. “I don’t understand Aominecchi,” he tugged at the other’s sleeve, successfully made him halted his step. Ryouta’s eyes gazing at him, his eyes unsure and yet he couldn't help but feeling hopeful. _Could it be…?_

 

Aominecchi looked back at him before he rubbed the back of his head—a motion Ryouta knew the latter always did when he was feeling less confident of himself somehow. “ _Shit,_ Sorry Kise I knew I should have ask you first, but I thought you would wanted to join anyway… so…” —was that Ryouta’s imagination only or Aominecchi’s cheeks were turning red? “I put in your name in the group,” the taller teenager said. “I meant, well, if you objected then I can erase it, you know, even though I think I will enjoy it more if you’re with me… but it’s up to you, Kise.”

 

“I…”

 

Ryouta’s mouth was gawking open. He knew he was probably blushing too. His heartbeat drumming inside his chest, flooded with surprise and bafflement and _happiness._

 

“I can join in Aominecchi’s group?” He asked in disbelief.

 

Aominecchi stared at him blankly, gone was his sheepish look. “Haa…? What’s with that question?” He frowned. “Didn’t I just say— _wait,_ had you been assuming that I wouldn't want to have you with me?”

 

Ryouta bit his lips. Holding a wide, wide smile from breaking in. _Yes!_ Yes!! He was so happy!

 

Aominecchi was looking at him with this confuse and irritated look. Never mind that, Aominecchi had _always_ looked grouchy. His action, his words, his thoughtful and caring side that buried hidden from the outer appearance was the one anyone should be looking at.

 

Still the most important thing  right now was : _Aominecchi wanted him to be in his group!_

 

Before thinking any further Ryouta jumped to tackle him into a hug. Fortunately Aominecchi had a better than average reflex thus he could easily support to hold him. “Thank you Aominecchi!” He grinned ever so widely on his shoulder.

 

“Stupid Kise,” the tanned young man grouched fondly as he rolled his eyes. Not that Ryouta can hear him.

 

 

* * *

 

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_ _  
_ _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

* * *

 

 

“Let's go now,” Aominecchi took a hold of his wrist and lead him to walk again. Ryouta was definitely too gone in relief and satisfaction he felt a little silly as the face-splitting grin won't let loose. He didn't really sure what Aominecchi was saying—he was.sure though that he said something—but he trusted him as he made him follow along to somewhere.

 

They arrived at a fast food restaurant, one that students from his school liked to visit since the foods were affordable and, well, they're junk food. Teenagers his age all-time-favourite-menu.

 

Ryouta was silently followed behind Aominecchi, a bit disappointed though when his taller friend let go of his hand in order to walked easier through the crowded row of tables. They approached a furthest family-sized dining table where the seatings were made of sponge cushion instead from steel chairs. There he found a group of boys sitting— _waiting_ , for them.

 

“Yo,” Aominecchi lazily greeted them, not even raising a hand or smiling. Typical Aominecchi.

 

“ _Ahomine_! Where the hell have you been?! We've been waiting for hours!” A red haired guy, height around Aominecchi’s with weird eyebrows and murderous expression spoke first. Or shouting—Ryouta wasn't sure but the thunderous face he put on made him believe the tone he used must be higher than normal.

 

“You’re exaggerating facts Kagami-kun, beside we arrived late too,” It happened too fast and the fact that Ryouta was late too see made him couldn't catch any of that but he knew a gentle looking guy, a lot shorter than the scary red-head was retorting back what the red-head had just said. The guy's eyes were pale and his skin was pale too—paler than Ryouta’s, it almost look sickish, he generally looked like a gentle, tender person—the contrast the sight made when the guy sitting beside the red-head was interesting, Ryouta distractingly thought.

 

The other boys sitting on the table were instead looking at him in interest and it was enough to make Ryouta nervous. He was fidgeting behind Aominecchi’s back.

 

Aominecchi who must noticing that, stepped aside and signed at him, **it's okay they're good friends of me. Let's sit** _._ He said.

 

Ryouta obediently did so and seeing Aominecchi took place right in front of him made him slightly more relax, knowing this way he would know what Aominecchi was saying at least.

 

“This is Kise, the one I've told you before,” Aominecchi told his friend, completely unaware of his line of thoughts. At the short introduction, Ryouta made to look at 6 other pair of eyes surrounding the table and smiled his easy, charming smile. “Kise Ryouta,” He said, loud enough and clear. “Nice to meet you.” He ended it with a polite nod.

 

“Kise can lip-reading so as long as you all speak nice and clear he will understand.” The blue haired teenage continued. “Now you bastards can introduce yourself cause it's too bothersome for me to do that,” Ryouta’s corners of mouth curled up. Positively relaxing at the way he joked around to ease the mood. The fact that he treated him the same—and not like an incapable—around his friends made him more confident too. After saying that Aominecchi stood up, but before Ryouta can ask where he wanted to go, he leaned forward to ruffled his hair. “I want to go order food, do you want anything?”

 

“Um, chocolate shake is fine.”

 

“Okay,” Aominecchi nodded and left.

 

The table was quiet after that but Ryouta braved himself and smiled at all the others. If anything, Ryouta knew he had a good smile. The first one to speak was a guy with fanta coloured hair. He was not as tall as the red head, actually Ryouta guessed he was shorter than him, but still taller than the gentle-looking guy beside the scary red-head. “My name is Akashi Seiijurou.” He said deliberately slow so he could catch the words.

 

“Akashi Seiijurou,” he repeated back and the guy smiled gently, approving. Ryouta beamed.

 

The guy beside him sitting by the window steadily eating his french fries, was taller—tallest among them all—followed the former as he introduced himself. “Murasakibara Atsushi,” he drawled. Ryouta furrowed his eyebrows. It was harder to grasp on compared to Akashi’s clear pronunciation. “I'm sorry, can you repeat…?”

 

“Atsushi, you have to pronounce them more clearly,” Akashi helpfully told him.

 

“Huh, alright,” the purple haired guy scratched his head before he leaned closer at him— _too_ close in fact, they were almost nose to nose (Ryouta scouted back), and repeated. “Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra A-tsu-shi,”

 

“Murasakibara Atsushi?”

 

“Yep.” The guy—Murasakibara, sit back properly and continue to scoop on his french fries. He had mountain of them.

 

“Ehem,” another one, this one a bespectacled guy with a serious face tapped on the table to get his attention. Ryouta only knew that by the vibration it caused on the surface. “Midorima Shintarou.” He shortly told him. He only need to say it once, but by the look on his face one would think he already tired of repeating it so many times.

 

The guy sitting beside Ryouta had friendly nudged at his arm before he told him his name. “Takao Kazunari,” he said kindly. A lopsided smile on the raven haired guy made him approachable and gave this teasing, playful vibes on him. Ryouta grinned after he pronounced his name right at the second time.

 

Now the scary red head, he was named Kagami Taiga—Ryouta had frowned when he said 'Tiger’ at his first time repeating his name, the others laughed though, and yes the similarity between his name and the jungle predator was kind of funny. Although looking closer, Kagami kinda resembled the animal. His eyebrows, especially, somehow.

 

The last guy, the gentle-looking one also the shortest and smaller in built among all of them, introduced his name complete with a hand sign for it. “Kuroko Tetsuya,” he said with a sign of phantom, philosophy, and arrow. He'd only met the guy this once but Ryouta thought the handsign was fitting on him. Especially the phantom one.

 

“You know how to sign?” he asked, surprised but delighted at the same time.

 

“I volunteered at the local hospital for a short time during last summer,” he told him. Ryouta smiled, glad to hear that. Not many people—especially guys around their age who interested in volunteer works. Usually opting to work part-time to earn money and such during school break and holidays.

 

At this conversation, Aominecchi finally back with a tray of food. Mountain of burgers on one side—Ryouta couldn't help but rolling his eyes—and two shakes, one for him and the other for Aominecchi. He had offered him the burger in which Ryouta declined, his mother always reminded him not to eat fast food if he could, so Ryouta just took his chocolate shake and steadily finished it when Akashi started to speak to all of them.

 

“So as you know, we all will be together in group for the study excursion. Now that 8 members have gathered,” he pointedly look at Ryouta. “We will divided task for the report project.”

 

“Whaaaat?” Aominecchi gawked with his mouth full of food. Ryouta scowled at him. Aominecchi quickly swallowed. “That's why you ask us to come?? _Dude_ ,” he made a face at the unimpressed-looking Akashi.

 

“I'm sorry who among us failed at history class here, Daiki?” Akashi had his face straighter than iron.

 

Aominecchi rolled his eyes, “Bakagami got D too,” he retorted.

 

“Ahomine! At least mine was D+!”

 

“That's not exactly a helpful comeback, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko beside him supplied.

 

“Why do I decided to join group of idiots again?” Midorima asked no one in particular. Frowning as he did so.

 

Takao was cackling beside him, while Murasakibara didn't seem like he'd heard any of that, still too caught up with his fries.

 

“Because I told you so, Shintarou.” Akashi said, a tight smile on his face—it was kind of a scary sight—before he continued with an icy stare at Kagami, “And Taiga you're just as disappointing as Daiki,” he was still smiling—which Kagami was positively shivering in response.

 

“Hmmph,” Aominecchi grumbled in front of him.

 

Ryouta looked down, trying to hide a genuine smile on his face. He like them all already.

 

 

* * *

 

 _Symphony_ _  
_ _Like a love song on the radio_

 

* * *

 

 

“So what do you think of them?”

 

Later that day when they both walk home in a comfortable silence, Aominecchi asked him.

 

Ryouta looked up at his precious friend and grinned toothily. “I like them.” He said. “They're interesting and funny,” he chuckled remembering their antics again.

 

Akashi was definitely the one that lead them all. He was kind of scary and intimidating in a whole different way compared to Aominecchi. He was… like an emperor, was the one phrase Ryouta found most fitting to the calm and yet domineering guy.

 

Midorima was the serious type but still had his own quirk that made Ryouta liked him too. The fact that Takao easily riled him up in more than one occasion with just a simple teasing helped too, and yup, Takao was definitely the jokester one. He constantly made teasing remarks, even to Akashi which the latter also smiled at. His smile was contagious and Ryouta could see them became fast friends.

 

Murasakibara didn't talk much but the few times he did he made seemingly ordinary sentence became hilarious what's with his innocence and obliviousness of the situations. He seemingly couldn't stop snacking too judging from his never ending munching.

 

Kagami was still scary-looking due to his constant frowning. Aominecchi was the same too, except the fact that Ryouta knew him better and know the tanned male eyes would always turned somehow softer and gentler with him. The both of them were also similar that they kept on competing with each others. Their petty bickering endlessly annoyed Akashi and Midorima. (And yet entertaining to Takao.)

 

Meanwhile, Kuroko was still the most gentle among all, Ryouta thought. He was soft-spoken but at the same time he kept on making snide comments too. And his surprising sassy attitude here and there humored Ryouta to no end.

 

Ryouta was thankful for the occasion that brought him to meet with all of them. At this thought, he stole a glance at Aominecchi and couldn't help but sighed in content.

 

He was thankful for the occasion that brought him to meet with Aominecchi.

 

“Well, I was worried you'd get overwhelmed. They could get rowdy, so…” Aominecchi shrugged before turned to give a small lopsided smile. Ryouta smiled back. He reached the other’s hand and playfully swing them back and forth as they walked. “I still like Aominecchi the most though,” he said.

 

Ryouta could feel it rather than see it, when Aominecchi threw back his head and laughed at his statement. His shoulders shook and Ryouta felt this fluttering sensation and warmth spreading inside his chest.

 

“You better do!” He told him as he wrapped his hand around Ryouta’s neck. “Ain't nobody cooler than me.”

 

Ryouta rolled his eyes. The statement was true, though.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 _And I was runnin' out of luck_ _  
_ _I never thought I'd find this feeling_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**_-tbc._ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :: few things I'd like to point out,
> 
> \- sentence written in bold was spoken using hand-sign
> 
> \- I didn't know how to sign, at all. so correct me if I'm wrong. I googled what Tetsuya means tho, and a website I found said Tetsuya = philosophy + arrow and I think it's fitting well. Phantom because he IS a phantom, philosophy because he is the wisest among all (in the whole KnB story, lols), and arrow because he is straightforward and his words sometimes struck painfully XD
> 
> \- this whole idea came because I just need a reason to include other rainbow babies. I guess a school event is a suitable reason yay, also /aokise on trip together/ :3
> 
> \- this is AU so not everyone into basket and there is no GoM, I will portray each characters as canon as possible though (I tryyyy)
> 
> \- Momoi Satsuki will also appear later :3 man, I love her, y'all have no idea. It's just in asia culture (where i live) groups for school excursion will not mix girls and boys together so it'll be too unrealistic to put Satsuki (an only girl) among boys XD
> 
> \- a reminder that I write chapters in this story not in any particular order, so as you can see event in this chapter occurred long after the previous chapter and a bit behind the first chapter (as you can see in 1st chapter Aomine, in a way, already realized his feeling for Kise (aawww)) TELL ME IF IT'S TOO CONFUSING
> 
> \- im already happy there are people who read this, knowing the whole KnB had long since finished so, there's no pressure to comment, reallyyyy ;) (im not that kind of fanfic writer lol)
> 
> \- snippet of songs lyrics means i write this inspired of said song (or maybe i just happened to listen to them when writing), there's not really much correlation so ignore them if you don't care :D
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY, thank you if you are still reading this <3


End file.
